


Payphone

by dreamcatcher (darcangell23)



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcangell23/pseuds/dreamcatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song fic one-shot for Maroon 5's song Payphone. Kurt has an ending fight with Adam and calls the only person he thinks can help his heart, only to get a surprise from said person. Angst mostly but a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payphone

**Author's Note:**

> So I bought Payphone by Maroon 5 the other day and ever since than, the chorus won't leave my head and today, this little fic developed out of it. Rating is for a few swear words in the lyrics of the song and if you haven't ever hear it, go look it up! I guarantee you won't be disappointed! This fic was floating in my head all day so I just had to write it! I'm not usually big on angst but I hope you enjoy! Happy reading!

 

_I'm at a pay phone_

_Trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

 

The rain beats down on the deserted street, filling puddles worthy of soaking any pedestrian right up past their ankles. Kurt huddles in his designer rain coat as he walks, the rain on his face masking the tears streaming from his eyes.

 

It's because of Adam. It's always because of Adam. He wonders why he came here for him. Why he bothered to come to London to spend the summer with him. Now all he wants is to call home.

 

He's hurt. He's been walking for hours. It's late and his phone is dead. His phone has been dead for a good few hours. He forgot to charge it before he stormed out of Adam's flat. It was a fight, bigger than they've ever had before. Kurt knows it's over. He thinks about finding some place to stay the night and heading to the airport in the morning. He thinks about going home. He can. He took his suitcase with him when he left.

 

But first, he needs to call home.

 

He wonders how when he sees it. It's something that is extremely hard to find on the streets nowadays because cell phones are the norm in technology. But it's still there.

 

A red telephone booth. The classic kind you see in the pictures of London streets. It's there, right when he needs it.

 

Kurt rushes to the booth and pulls the door open, grateful to be out of the storming rain, even if it is just in a tiny little phone booth. It's better than nothing.

 

He digs in his pockets, feeling for change but there is none. He spent the last of his change on Adam before their fight on little candies. He curses. Now he'll have to call collect and that will cost the person on the other end of the line, provided they answer. He feels bad.

 

_Where have the times gone_

_Baby it's all wrong_

_Where are the plans we made for two_

 

Kurt tries not to think about the plans he and Adam had been discussing just the other day. The plans for their future. Kurt was seriously considering moving to England for Adam. He hadn't told Rachel this news yet.

 

A choked sob escapes his mouth as he picks up the receiver with a shaky hand. He places it to his ear and punches the numbers for collect. He waits.

 

_If happy ever afters did exist_

_I would still be holding you like this_

 

He should have learned from being with Blaine. There's no such thing as happy ever after.

 

Blaine.

 

Kurt chokes again as he realizes his ex-boyfriend is the reason this has all happened. The fight with Adam was about Blaine. Adam had had enough. He wanted Kurt to choose between them.

 

Kurt made the wrong choice. Well, according to Adam.

 

"Collect, how may I help you?" says a voice into his ear. Kurt takes a breath, willing himself to sound decent for the operator.

 

"I'd like to place a collect call to America please," he says. He breathes a sigh of relief when his voice comes out steady.

 

"What number would you like to reach?" the operator asks.

 

Kurt pauses. A few moments ago he was so sure he wanted to call his dad. But now, his heart has other ideas. He takes another deep breath before replying with the one number he knows will make all the difference, good or bad now.

 

_All those fairy tales are full of shit_

_One more fucking love song I'll be sick_

 

His brain is swirling with the last song he and Adam heard. It was in the movie they were watching when the fight happened. Moulin Rouge. Kurt's favorite.

 

He realizes the last song before the fight was Come What May. It's his and Blaine's song. And Kurt feels sick. He feels sick because of the timing. His relationship with Blaine was like a classic fairy tale.

 

His relationship with Blaine is what caused things to go wrong with Adam. Kurt breathes deeply as he waits for the call to be connected. It's ironic how the last song he heard with Adam was his and Blaine's song. The song they wanted at their wedding. A love song.

 

And as he hears the ringing come through the phone, Kurt realizes, he really doesn't care.

 

When the familiar voice answers, Kurt breaks down and sobs into the phone.

 

"Kurt?" is the concerned reply as soon as the familiar boy on the other end of the line hears Kurt sobbing.

 

"Blaine," he chokes out. His knees go weak and he has to brace his free hand against the side of the booth to keep himself from falling.

 

"Kurt what's wrong?" Blaine replies, voice laced with the concern Kurt knows the other boy always has for him.

 

"Adam…you…Come What May…fight…over…" he gets out. He's aware that he hasn't been coherent. But Blaine knows him well. Blaine will know what exactly he's saying even with Kurt's broken explanation because Blaine knows him better than anyone. Maybe even better than Kurt knows himself.

 

"Where are you Kurt?" Blaine asks.

 

Kurt draws a breath, begging his voice to form coherent speech. "Red phone booth. Some street that starts with an S." It's not perfect but it's something. Blaine knows he's in London. Kurt told him he was going.

 

"You're out alone in this rain?" Blaine cries and Kurt misses the 'this' part of the sentence. His brain isn't coherent. He doesn't even wonder how Blaine knows it's raining there. He figures he can hear it through the phone because it's thundering down.

 

"Yes," he says and his voice trembles.

 

Blaine is silent for a moment before he says, "Hang up the phone Kurt."

 

Kurt freezes. Blaine wants him to hang up? Blaine is rejecting him just like Adam did? "W-what?" he stammers. His voice is choked with disbelief. Disbelief that the one chance he really has to be happy is turning him away.

 

"Hang up the phone Kurt," Blaine repeats. "And turn around," he adds.

 

Kurt is confused. He doesn't hang up the phone but turns around slowly and gasps at what he sees.

 

_Now I'm at a pay phone_

 

Blaine is standing just outside the phone booth, in the middle of the deserted street. His cell phone is still pressed to his ear and the rain beats down on him.

 

Kurt doesn't bother hanging up the phone. He drops it and runs from the booth as Blaine disconnects the call and holds his arms out to him.

 

"Blaine," Kurt whispers as he throws himself into the other boy's arms. They're both soaked to the bone but neither can bring themselves to care.

 

Blaine's arms wrap tightly around Kurt as Kurt buries his face in his neck. He lets the older boy cry in his arms, just holding him ever tighter.

 

They both realize that they'll both probably get sick from all this time in the pouring rain but right now that doesn't matter. What matters is that they're together.

 

Kurt realizes that is all he wants. For him and Blaine to be together. He pulls back and presses his lips to Blaine's hard, feeling the one thing he hasn't felt in a long time.

 

Home.

 

Maybe happy ever afters do exist after all.


End file.
